hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Seth Levine
Seth Levine was a contestant on Season 5 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 13th place. Personality Seth was a very determined and passionate chef, but that turned into arrogance, and was overshadowed by his constant bragging, leading him to be despised by his teammates, which lead to him being the most nominated man on the blue, and to his elimination. He also showed to know a bit too much about Ramsay's personal life, which was a running gag in the beginning of the season. In the kitchen, he was consistently poor, which ironically bit him in the ass from his constant bragging. All of his negative traits lead to an early feud with Giovanni. Season 5 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Seth was the fifteenth person to have his dish judged by Ramsay. He made honey ratatouille with lamb chops, but Ramsay deemed it the worst dish he ever tasted in his entire life due to the sweetness of the honey. When Ramsay said that, he inappropriately giggled. Because of that, Ramsay threatened him with an on-the-spot elimination, saying he could make history on being the fastest exit in Hell's Kitchen. During prep, Seth showed his lack of experience by asking a lot of questions while barely doing anything. He also annoyed his teammates when he took 35 minutes to peel one mini-carrot. When the teams were lined up, the men revealed their new team name, the "Blues Brothers". During dinner service, Seth was on the meat station with J. Their first order of lamb was stalled due to Wil's mistakes on garnishes. When he sent up another order of lamb, Sous Chef Scott revealed to Ramsay that he sliced the lamb when it was still raw, seared the chops and they were mangled, causing Ramsay to chew him out for his blunder, and gave him the nickname of "Forrest", referring to Forrest Gump. The blue team lost the dinner service because of Giovanni's poor performance in the dining room. When Seth was called by Ramsay to announce who were the blue team's nominees, he named Wil as the first nominee, and himself as the second. But, he was corrected by J who told Ramsay Seth was the first nominee, and Wil the second. He survived elimination. Episode 2 During the Scallop Cleaning Challenge, Seth only had three of his scallops approved. The blue team won 36-35 because of Giovanni's strong performance. They were rewarded with a helicopter tour of Catalina Island and had a submarine ride. During the reward, he showed his vast knowledge of Ramsay's life, by correctly answering questions about his native city, his cars, and his children's names. Seth was compared to a stalker by both J and Giovanni, and was asked to stay far away from Ramsay. During dinner service, Seth was on the appetizer station with Charlie. They sent up a lobster spaghetti with no lobster in it, and Ramsay told him to wake up. The blue team won the dinner service, and at elimination, he participated in the emotional standing ovation given during Ji's departure. Episode 3 During the Meat & Cow Challenge, Seth was the second person from his team to attempt the second part of the challenge, but had seven incorrect answers. His team won the challenge, and they were rewarded with a private jet trip to Sunstone Winery in Santa Ynez, California, where they had a wine tasting and a steak dinner with Ramsay. During the Steakhouse double service, Seth was on the garnish station with J for the first seating. When Giovanni was running out of filet, he was called over to help prepare a new one but had to ask Charlie as he did not know how to. He butchered the filet and tried to hide the remaining meat from Ramsay, without success. When Ramsay discovered the wasted meat, he threw it on him, calling him a "fucking bozo". Then, he admitted that he never butcher a filet before, and he mistook Ramsay's sarcastic congrats for real, leaving Ramsay to chew him out even more. During the second seating, where he was a waiter, he revealed, in a confessional, that the blue team was trying to sabotage the red team. He tried to send steaks that he claimed were undercooked, but Ramsay revealed they were cooked to the order. His team lost the dinner service. Seth was the blue team's first nominee for elimination, with Charlie being the second. He survived elimination, but Ramsay warned him he was very close to be eliminated that night. Episode 4 Back in the dorms, Seth was happy to have survived another elimination, but Giovanni was not, and told him point blank that he did not respect him at all after he tried to put him up for elimination. That led to an argument between both of them, where they were pointing out the other one’s flaws. During the Football Team & Cheerleaders Breakfast Service Challenge, Seth was on the egg station after he successfully pitched a scrambled egg recipe from one of Ramsay's recipe books. Unfortunately, he ran out of eggs midpoint, which slowed the kitchen down. His team lost the challenge and was forced to clean up the dining room and both kitchens, and prep them for that night’s service. During dinner service, Seth was on the fish station. His first order of scallops was rubbery, and Ramsay forced him to eat them, which he appreciated as he did not have lunch before service. He was later seen not paying attention to a ticket order being called out and could not recite it correctly. Soon afterwards, he was caught wiping his face with a cloth and using the same cloth to wipe a pan, which led Ramsay to chew him out. Both teams lost the dinner service. Seth was the blue team's first nominee, with Ben being the second, and joined Colleen and Lacey from the red team. He was eliminated for being a constantly terrible performer. Ramsay's comment: "Seth showed that he had all the passion in the world, but the bottom line is: he's a crap cook." Nomination history Trivia *He is the first contestant ever to be threatened with elimination at the Signature Dish Challenge. *After his appearance on the show, he became an executive chef at Georgica in East Hampton, and later in both Hotel Chantelle and Ravi Patel's Penthouse 808, in New York City. He opened his own restaurants over the years and opened Hotel Chantelle London in Oxford in 2015. Quotes *"Gordon and I will be like peas and carrots once again." *"He keeps calling me Forrest (as in Forrest Gump), I think it's a great name!" *"I don't think I did that bad butchering that filet, but now, I know for next time." *(After elimination) "My abilities and my skills definitely was what lagged behind. Not my confidence, not my passion, not my love for food. You know what, Chef Ramsay decided it was my turn to go home, and I hope he welcomes the competition in New York when I open my restaurant." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 5 Category:New Yorkers Category:13th Place